The last goodbye
by angelstar22
Summary: Takari fic.....how will tk and kari cope with...?
1. Default Chapter

The Last Goodbye  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own digimon I never have and I never will.PLEASE DON T SUE..( But even if I did I would have given it 2 my friend hannah (miaow227).one of the greatest fic writers ever. CHECK HER OUT NOW..I owe most of this fic 2 her actually.  
  
~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*) ~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~  
  
"That movie was the coolest!" announced Kari as she and the others gathered outside the cinema. "Yeah" agreed Mimi "It was so romantic when they kissed" "Mimi," laughed Matt "You are such a hopeless romantic!" "I cant help it you don't appreciate a good film" replied Mimi. "Hey stop arguing guys" interrupted Tk "lets all go for a pizza" Everyone agreed and they were soon at Penny's Paradise Pizza Parlour (*I made that name up BUT if it exists I don't own that either () They ordered the pizzas and began to scoff themselves. When they had finished everyone dug deep into their pockets to find enough money. "Ok I've got £10, Mimi's got £6.79, TK's got £5.10, Kari's got £3, and Sora's got £5. Ok that makes £29.89.That's just enough for the pizzas and a tip!" said Matt. The friends left the pizza parlour and set off for home. "Bye guys" shouted Mimi as she hurried off. TK came up to Kari and whispered " Kari, um would you mind if I walked you home, coz I wanna talk to you on the way" Kari agreed and the 2 teenagers walked together holding hands. "Hey Sora. look at TK and Kari" Matt muttered "Aww isn't that sweet.Kari and TK finally getting together!" replied Sora  
  
~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*) ~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~  
  
" So TK, what was it you wanted to talk to me about then?" Asked Kari "Err..well.um.wouldyoucomeoutwithmesometimeplease?" TK blurbled "Oh TK look..The kid! Its going to get run over!" Screamed Kari. TK ran over to the kid and pushed it out of the way. "TK" Kari went over to the unconscious figure of her.boyfriend "Please wake up, TK.HELP!" Kari did not know how she did it but some how she moved TK to the side of the road, found her mobile phone and called 999.She even managed to stay clam enough to tell them where she was and what had happened. When the ambulance came they found a boy lying still and a hunched figure leaning over him. "Would you like to come to the hospital with us Miss" Said one of the paramedics, kindly. Kari nodded and soon she was speeding in a ambulance holding TK's hand.Wishing he would wake up!  
  
~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*) ~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~  
  
Ok that's the 1st chapter.PLEASE REVIEW..PLEASE DON'T FLAME...It will be fine in the end! 


	2. Please Wake up!

Chapter 2; Please Wake up!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own digimon or anything else in this chapter!  
  
~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)  
  
The ambulance was racing through the streets…and so was Kari's heart. She sat in   
  
silence next to TK hoping and wishing he would sit up and say "Gotcha!" She   
  
started to think.  
  
"If the worst happened, he wouldn't even know I loved him," She continued aloud   
  
"TK please wake   
  
up, TK… I love you, for my sake wake up" At this she broke down and once again   
  
started to cry.  
  
The tears rushed down her face, warm and wet. Kari knew she should probably   
  
stop, but she NEEDED to cry!  
  
~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)  
  
The ambulance stopped outside the hospital (*) no I don't own that either! (*)   
  
and TK was rushed out and through the double doors. Kari sat still not quite   
  
knowing what to do next!  
  
"Here Miss," Said someone " Come with us, is there anyone we can phone for you?"  
  
"Yes, can you phone my brother…Let him know where I am and that I…I'm fine.   
  
Thank you. Oh and TK's Mum and Dad. The numbers are on my mobile" Kari replied,   
  
though she didn't know what her lips were saying.   
  
~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)  
  
~(*)~(*)  
  
They guided her to the waiting room and got her a cup of hot chocolate, and a   
  
fruit 'n' nut chocolate bar   
  
(*) Unfortunately for me I don't own either…oohh I've got some hot chocolate   
  
downstairs…won't be a minute! (*)   
  
She looked up at the kindly people who had been sent to look after her until her   
  
brother came. "Thanks" She whispered and even managed a smile. "He is going to   
  
be all right...TK I mean isn't he?" She asked hopefully  
  
"We can't say yet I'm afraid...There have been some complications" replied one   
  
of the nurses. "But Dr Meadows is very experienced in these sort of cases."  
  
"Complications? What Complications?" Kari was scared now, more scared then she   
  
had ever been in her whole life "Please you've got to tell me" She was crying   
  
again now but she didn't care.  
  
"Are you a relation to the patient because we are not at liberty to tell anyone   
  
apart from relations right now" said the nurse apologetically.  
  
"I...I'm just his childhood friend. We are practically brother and sister. I   
  
need to now....WHATS HAPPENING TO MY BOYFRIEND?" Kari screeched so loudly that   
  
the whole hospital heard her..."Oh no...i didn't say that aloud did I?" she   
  
thought as the nurses tried to calm her down...  
  
~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)  
  
~(*)~(*)  
  
Ok ok...Thats the next chapter...sorry im going so slowly and have really small   
  
chapters but its coz im bk at skool and dont have much time....well im just   
  
doing it as fast as I can....(if I did it any faster I think my brain mite   
  
explode!!!)  
  
PLEASE REVEIW....Please dont flame...if u were thinking of flaming...please   
  
remember this is my 1st ever fic so its still a bit wonky! :) ok bye!! 


	3. This Cant be Happening

The Last Goodbye ~ Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own digimon...and probably never will:'(  
  
This can't be happening...?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The hospital smell really got to Kari. She rushed out of the big double doors and….   
  
Stopped. Outside the hospital everything was so peaceful. The birds were singing, the sun   
  
was out; the air was fresh – much better than in the hospital and the sharp wind made her   
  
shiver. No one could ever know what a black day this was for her.  
  
Kari sat on the concrete step and contemplated what Mrs. Takaishi had told her. The   
  
nurses refused, but Mrs Takaishi knew that she need to know what was happening to her   
  
Friend. (*) Does that sentence make sense? (*)   
  
"Kari, TK's in a coma," Mrs T. had explained, "He is stable at the moment but…well…"   
  
she couldn't carry on. Kari knew what she was going to say   
  
"He may never wake up again"  
  
Kari went back in the hospital and walked over to the room that TK was in. She asked the   
  
nurse if she could go in.  
  
"Yes, Mrs Takaishi has requested that you are told developments and are allowed to see   
  
him…though after she has of course," the nurse smiled, gave Kari a hug and pushed open   
  
the doors of TK's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari wasn't prepared for what she saw as she entered the room…the machines, white and gleaming – there   
  
were so many of them, they all seemed to be plugged into TK. She couldn't see much of TK; he was   
  
plugged in to too many things.   
  
Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep  
  
The machine went. Kari slowly moved over to her childhood friend and held his hand.  
  
"TK please wake up, I need you, your parents need you, Matt needs you, everyone needs you. If you went I   
  
don't know how I'd survive without you," she whispered in his ear.   
  
BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP  
  
She was sure the machine was getting quicker. Suddenly people rushed into the room.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave Kari," Said the kind nurse. Kari was led out of the room looking   
  
at the commotion going on around TK.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok That's Chap 3! PLEASE REVIEW.... I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT   
  
PLEASEPLEASE dont Flame coz dats just mean!  
  
angelstar22 


	4. Wake upPLEASE!

The Last Goodbye ~ Chapter 4   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own digimon...and probably never will:'(   
  
  
  
Wake up Please  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari could only watch as the doctors and nurses gathered around TK's body. She   
  
had to stand outside his room and hated having to do so. She wanted to know   
  
what was happening, but no one was allowed in apart from the medical staff. Not   
  
even family.  
  
They were trying to bring him back…shocking him…pumping drugs into his body.   
  
"Give me 300 more. We'll try that," Said one of the doctors.  
  
"Ok, well lets have a go with trioxicilen," added another *I made that drug up   
  
but you get the picture*  
  
" I need more shock if we're gonna have any chance,"  
  
Kari stopped short   
  
"If we're gonna have any chance," It stuck in her mind…what if…No that wouldn't   
  
happen, it couldn't…could it? Kari was trying to listen in, for the dreaded   
  
"Time of Death…" but it didn't come.   
  
Suddenly the machine started to beep normally.   
  
Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep  
  
Everything was OK! The nurse came out with a smile   
  
" We think he's gonna be ok" She grinned at Kari "You can go in now, panic over."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TK seemed much more peaceful then he had before; he wasn't plugged in to as   
  
many machines. He looked…peaceful again. Kari sat by his side and held his hand.  
  
"TK, its gonna be all right, your gonna be all right…C'mon please wake up," she   
  
was begging him now. She thought she heard TK sigh. His eyelid flickered.  
  
"Kari, is that you?" he asked in a weak voice  
  
"Yes TK, and I want you to know I will always be here for you"   
  
"Kari, all this has made me realise…I love you," I replied, and squeezed her hand   
  
as best he could as he was still very weak…   
  
Kari fumbled in her pocket and found the little teddy she always kept in there   
  
for good luck *yes I know she doesn't really but THIS IS MY FIC...ok?*   
  
"I think you need this more then me," she whispered and gave TK the teddy. He   
  
clasped it in his hand and smiled  
  
" I will always keep this close to me, like I will always keep you close," he said in   
  
a smooth voice " I will never leave you Kari" he promised.  
  
Ok that's the end unless people want me to add more…isn't it sweet?...please   
  
review, no flames thanx..angelstar22 


End file.
